Bingo (Bluey)
Bingo is the deuteragonist of Bluey the 2018 Cartoon TV Show. She is known to be the youngest sister of Bluey. She is seen as hyper and extravagant like Bluey and loves the love and affection from her friends or family. Description Bingo is a 4-year-old who is hyperactive than her older sister Bluey. She wants to be able to have fun with her friends or family. And she is seen to either isolate herself from others or throw a fit that isn't noticeable towards others except the family members. Personality Asides from being boosted with a lot of energy as a young 4-year old. She is also at times sensitive when her family members or sometimes friends do not agree with something or listen to her. The problem is usually resolved by Bluey or the whole family, and sometimes even by herself or from some of her friends. About She had made appearances becoming a second character for Bluey series. Appearing in various franchises just like Bluey. Strengths/Abilities Just like Bluey, Bingo's only abilities as a puppy are really with having human-like traits with interacting and talking like one. She did however assisted her father Bandit by helping him cook dinner in Episode 51, titled "Daddy Putdown" after she was roleplaying with Bluey pretending to go out to participate in watching the "Baby Shower", (mimicking the same thing that their mother Chilli was actually doing) young four-year-old Bingo was seen helping or at least contributing in cooking with her father Bandit. Mental Strengths and Abilities She does some singing musical talents. Being able to sing in Episode 15 titled "Butterflies". Weaknesses and Flaws Similar to her older sister as mentioned. She doesn't have any actual powers. Mental Weaknesses and Flaws Bingo fails to be able to communicate or at least be able to talk things out with Bluey whenever Bluey becomes bossy or rough. Sometimes at times it could be the other way around as well. With Bingo being controlling in some of the episodes. Biography Bingo appears to be a Red Heeler aka an Australian Cattle Dog much like with Bluey and her dad. Except she is more related to her mother Chilli who shares the orange-red hair. Family Everything in the family seems to be perfectly average, which is the most likely well-intended for the family to be portrayed and depicted as throughout the show to relate with the audience who are mostly young. The family is mostly featured more through the episodes, especially with the intros. Some of the episodes they are not there but at least through one of the episodes, you could expect the whole majority of the episodes to have featured the family members or made it based around on the family members and possibly if not rarely their friends. (Hence the fact that the show is targeted for a young TV-G audience.) Bandit - Father Chilli - Mother Bingo - Younger Sister Uncle Stripe - Uncle Aunt Trixie - Aunt Muffin - Cousin Socks - Cousin Bob - Grandfather Nana - Grandmother Occupation From knowing that Bluey is 6-years-old and the fact that she goes to School for some of the episodes. We know really that her occupation is just being a student from her School either being a Preschool or possibly (if not likely) an unnamed Elementary School. Relationships Realitives Bandit (Dad Chilli - Mum Bluey - Older Sister Uncle Stripe (Uncle Aunt Trixie (Aunt) Muffin - Cousin (slightly older than Socks) Socks - Cousin Bob - Grandpa Nana - Grandma Friends Lucky - Neighborhood Friend Indy - Friend Coco - Friend Snickers - Friend Honey - Friend Mackenzie - Friend Chloe - Friend Judo - Neighborhood Friend Rusty - Friend Winton - Friend Buddy - Friend Juniper - Friend Bentley - Friend Missy - Friend Pretzel - Friend Trivia * Much like with Bluey. She likes to go through wild adventures and roleplay with her family, and play some other varieties of games. * Bingo is a Nature-Lover. ** In Episode 6, titled "The Weekend", Bingo encounters a Miridae (the capsid leaf bugs that in trees). She wanted to ** In Episode 15, titled "Butterflies", Bingo was fascinated with a Ladybug that she encountered when playing a game of Butterfly. * Bingo is seen to be sensitive being really sad and forlorn. ** In Episode 1, titled "The Magical Xylophone", Bingo was upset at Bluey for hogging the Magical Xylophone. Leading to Bingo eventually freezing Bluey which led to the two eventually both agreeing to share. ** In Episode 6, titled "The Weekend", Bingo was upset after her father Bandit didn't listen to her when she was trying to make an attempt to call her. ** In Episode 10, titled "Hotel", Bingo eventually goes through another breakdown after Bluey has been so bossy and demanding to get Bingo to act as an assistant throughout the whole majority of the episode. (This has been happening a couple of times throughout some of the episodes with Bluey being controlling and dominant over her little sister Bingo and towards her friends and family.) Eventually Bluey agrees with Bingo being a crazy wild pillow and lets her be free to make her own choices and have fun. ** In Episode 12, titled "Bob Billy", Bingo was really unhappy after she wasn't able to get the perfect moments for Bob Billy for a School Assignment, and she felt really bad for seeing Bob Billy alone looking at the tablet looking seemingly sad. ** In Episode 15, titled "Butterflies", she was reasonably upset after Judo pressures Bluey into running away from Bingo during a game of Butterfly. ** In Episode 16, titled "Yogoball", Bingo was seen to be in a fair sensible way uncomfortable by Bandit's rough competitive playful actions with the Yoga ball that he uses as a chair for his computer work. ** "The Weekend" wasn't the only episode that involved Bingo being ignored by her father Bandit. In Episode 30, titled "Fairies", Bingo asks her father to see a domino heart she had made for him. Eventually, it reaches the point of Bandit yelling at her. Which leads to the "fairy" which may have been Bingo all along turning against the whole family as a way for resentment for Bandit not being nice ** In Episode 48 titled "Teasing", Bingo was upset from Bluey teasing her by taking her toothbrush up high making it difficult for Bingo to reach up to her toothbrush to brush her teeth. *** Which led to Bandit intervening backfiring against him with the three family members (Bluey, Bingo, Chilli and Bingo's mother and Bandit's wife) complaining about the many innumerable moments of times of Bandit seemingly being rude. Especially with Bandit doing the following: **** Name calling Bluey and Bandit to Denis and Cherylanda. **** Pretending to sell Bluey and Bandit to the Zoo, and at point making the implications of them being "wild monkeys". **** Purposely lowering his voice when talking to Bingo. **** Bandit licking Bingo's Popsicle Iceblock when Bingo specifically got Bingo upset. * Bingo is accordingly seen to be a know it all, as seen in Episode 8 "Fruitbat". * In Episode 30, titled "Fairies", there may have been a likelihood that Bingo may have been the perpetrator or had involvement in the acts of the "Fairies". As distinct to the listed: ** In Episode 30, titled "Faires", during the time of the family hiding from the "Faries" Bingo decides to go outside the hiding shelter. Leading to the family checking upon a drawing on the window, *** Bingo later stays 'frozen' leaving Bandit with the unthinkable having to humiliate himself (which is a continual gag in the show with Bluey or Bingo would force him into doing) in front of the whole neighborhood by dancing around outside of the house in order to stop the 'curse' along with coming forward and also having to apologize specifically Bingo. ** In Episode 21, titled "Blue Mountains", (which happens to be 9 few episodes before the 30th Episode "Faires",) as Bluey and Chilli make puppets out of their hands to (roleplaying as siblings going on an adventure up the mountain for some beds) (Big Sister, Little Sister). Bingo specifically chooses to roleplay as "Little Fairy" * If all of it was in fact perpetrated by Bingo a four-year-old attending Preschool/Elementary School. Then Bingo would have to be a huger mastermind than Bluey and be an antagonist for that episode asides from the Fairy. ** Although there was an episode on the 45th episode titled "Kids", she does have a small role as a minor antagonistic role yet again. As "Snowdrop" the daughter of Bluey as Mrs. Heeler. "Snowdrop" was acting like a bossy controlling deceptive sister who wants to get what she wants who would frame Bandit as Diddums the older brother who likes veggies and healthy food. She eventually had some tantrums over not being able to buy junk food. Although this episode was more for roleplaying and not any what serious. Plus the fact that Bingo at the end had been seemingly calm and patient using a leek as an oar used to ride a boat with on one of the items (being scanned) being used into a boat. References Bingo on the Blueypedia Wiki Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fictionalized Category:Extravagant Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wise Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Internet Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Western Heroes